The Woes of Proposing
by JusticeIsMyMiddleName
Summary: Alexander and Aura have been dating for a while, and he is sure she is the "one". But here comes the terrorfying part: proposing. Rated M for lemons.


Pairing: Aura & Alexander, mention of Travis & Chloe, Hunter and OC

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Tyler and Flora, who are an OCs

* * *

><p><em>The Woes of Proposing<em>

"Oh no, no no no this can't be happening!" Alexander exclaimed dubiously as he leaned of the bathroom counter to get a better look at himself. He wiped the mist that had come from his taking a shower off the mirror and squinted, worry etched onto his face. "Oh god no!"

As he frantically ran his fingers through his hair, Tyler, his roommate, came barging in. After a moment of blinking at the other occupant, he burst into a series of howls, doubling over in laughter.

Alexander bit his lip and nervously raked his hair again. "Shut up, Tyler!" He said good naturedly, but seriously, this wasn't the time to be laughing.

Tyler wiped his tears of his face and snorted, still clearly amused. "Sorry." He apologized, but it wasn't genuine.

Alexander crossed his arms and looked at the mirror once more. "What am I going to DO?" It was all ruined. His perfect proposal to the love of his life was completely destroyed.

All because some idiot had poured hair dye into his shampoo, turning it a ghastly shade of hot pink. And it definitely did not look good at Alexander, nonetheless.

"Stupid blond hair." He cursed. "So easy to dye. Honestly!"

"But your girlfriend rather likes your hair, doesn't she? And the color pink?" Tyler offered. He still chuckled from time to time, earning him a glare from his roommate.

"Aura's favorite color is red, you moron. Not pink." Alexander sighed, walking out of the bathroom and pulling his closet door open. He couldn't bear to think what'd happen now.

Tyler followed him out and sat on his bed. "Hot pink, red, same thing. But red huh? Like her hair. Really, if she'd dress up all the time like she does on a date with you, she'd be the hottest girl on campus."

This comment earned him a glare and a promise to kill from Alexander.

Tyler put his hands up. "Sorry sorry. Excuse me for noticing a pretty girl."

His roommate sighed. "Sorry, Tyler. I just don't know what to do. I had the perfect plan, but..."

"Don't worry mate!" Tyler patted him on the back. "I'm sure the dye isn't permanent. It'll wash out!"

_Four hours (and fifteen showers) later..._

"MY HAIR IS STILL HOT PINK! I'M GOING TO KILL THE BASTARDS WHO DARED TO MESS WITH ME, I SWEAR!"

* * *

><p>Travis threw the box of hair dye into the air and caught it as it came back down. "Do you think he's going to kill us?" he questioned the high school boy who decided to accompany him on their walk to the park.<p>

Shrugging, Hunter began to whistle. "Alexander's a passive person. I don't think he'll try and maim you...although, today was the day he was going to propose to Aura. So it might piss him off a bit."

Aden, who had been walking a couple meters behind the two, sped up to keep in line with them. "I don't see why you dragged me along though, Travis,"

"I needed someone to be the lookout while I snuck in!" Travis exclaimed defensively. "Of course, I owe it to Tyler since he's the one who let it slip about the proposal plans in the first place. I'm hurt though; why wouldn't our best bud Alex tell us he's going to tie the knot?"

Hunter snorted. "Probably because he was afraid you'd do exactly what you did today."

Sighing, Aden put his face in his hands. "We're only in our first year of college. I don't see why Alexander in the first place has to go and get himself a wife at the age of nineteen, not to mention Aura just turned eighteen last month."

"My parents got married when they were eighteen." Hunter pointed out. "There's nothing wrong with getting married at a young age."

"Yep," Travis said. "And next thing you know, Aura will be popping out kids in no time with Alexander in charge. Beneath that polite and gentlemanly demeanor I bet he's quite the devil behind closed doors."

Aden's face turned a sickly green. "Let's not discuss her, erm, martial relations with Alexander, please."

The perpetrator of the prank chuckled, his bulky figure rumbling with laughter. "You're just jealous because you don't even have a girlfriend while Alex and I are enjoying the bliss of a relationship."

"Oh yes, you're dating my sister Chloe. How wonderful."

"I thought you were over this Aden. Besides, it was your sister who came onto me. She just can't resist my beautiful hair," Travis boasted, showing off his light brown hair.

Hunter watched the two with amusement, grinning at Travis' statement that Aden was jealous. "Yeah, Aden. You know, I just got a girlfriend yesterday so now you're the only one who's single."

The other two jumped five feet into the air, watching the 16 year old walk ahead casually like he had just made a comment about the weather.

"WHAT?" Travis' eyes were the size of tennis balls as he caught up to the young lad. "You-what- what's her name? Do we know her?"

"Her name's Flora Smith. You might know her; her older brother is in your guys' year."

Aden scowled. Great. If he didn't get a girl soon, his friends would never let him live it down.

* * *

><p>Alexander was going to die of embarrassment. Despite having only two classes today (thank god), he had been the object of shame and disgrace the whole time. He couldn't walk two feet without someone calling him names ("Fag" "Gay" <strong>an – no offense if you are**) or some girls pointing at him and giggling. It was at times like these that Alexander thanked the gods that Aura was advanced and already in her third year of college, having classes with the seniors.

He briefly wondered if he should cancel the dinner he had planned with her, but when he ran into Claire and she gave him a look that said "I don't care if your hair is pink or puce, take Aura out and propose to her or else I'll rip you to shreds because she's looking forward to this" he gulped and nodded like the good boy he was.

Because they were college students, it was the first time Alexander was taking her out to dinner. The dates they had gone on had either been a trip to the city or out to lunch or a shopping spree (which neither liked, seeing as Aura wasn't a girly girl but happened anyways on the insistence of Claire).

They had only been dating for nine months, but Alexander was sure she was "the one" and wanted to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her. He had the ring for three months already, but could never find time to wonder how and when he'd propose. Aura wasn't exactly the easiest person to plan a surprise for, and Claire and Tyler (to the best of his knowledge) were the only ones who knew. At Claire's advice, he decided to spend amost of his savings on taking his girlfriend out to a fancy dinner in the city, at a restaurant called "La Sourire de'l Angel" and proposing there. Aura had almost glowed when he asked her, and so he didn't have the heart to cancel or move the date. Not to mention the extra hundreds of dollars he paid to rent one floor of the restaurant so they'd be alone. Nope. He'd just have to man up and go in all his hot-pinkness.

Tyler had the brilliant idea of using spray paint to at least cover the hair color for a few hours, but Alexander refused, not wanting to ruin his hair and cause it to become all stiff.

He anxiously waited at seven pm in front of the main building on campus, fidgeting and looking at his watch every two seconds. Thankfully, the sun had set and it was dark except for the side lamps so his pink hair wasn't out for everyone to see. He was wearing a dark blazer and a blue tie, and to ease his nervousness, he set out to humming his favorite song. A small cough alerted him of the petite girl's presence and as he swiveled around, he found his eyes widening considerably and his jaw dropping.

Aura had her long, red, wavy hair up in an exquisite style, with a few lose strands framing her small heart-shaped face. Her large green eyes that could see through your soul were outlined in dark eyeliner, her eyelashes curled up and casting shadows on her pale cheeks. On her small – yet curvy frame, Alexander thought – was a pale silver gown that fell to the ground with a small train. There was a slit in the dress, showing off her smooth legs, and a glimmering belt around the waist, showing how thin she was. The neckline didn't dip to low, but it modestly showed her curves. Since the gown was short-sleeved, she had ashall around her, and a small clutch in her hand. She looked so vulnerable and naïve, which wasn't true. Everyone knew how if you angered her, she could snap your arm in half.

Oh dear. Alexander gulped. His hair was totally going to ruin it. How could he have been _so stupid_? His eyes were drawn to her creamy, smooth legs, and when Aura spoke, he felt ashamed for staring at her like that.

"I apologize if I'm overdressed. But since it's our first dinner out, I thought it was appropriate." She ruffled the back of her gown, making sure she looked okay.

Alexander tried to say something – anything – but what he ended up saying was "You're late."

Aura froze but a smile enlightened her pretty face. "So I am."

Walking slowly towards the woman, he tilted her chin up and forced her to look at him. Luckily, he light was coming from behind him, so while it shadowed his face, it illuminated Aura's.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, pouring all his genuine feelings into that sentence. Aura's cheeks went red and her eyes swelled with compassion.

"Thanks."

He held out his arm and she took it, and both walked down the sidewalk and over to where a white limousine was parked. Aura gasped.

"That's our ride?"

Alexander smirked and couldn't help but thank Claire for helping him with this surprise. No doubt Aura was wondering why he went such lengths to simply go for dinner. Little did she know, it was much more than that.

The chauffeur held the door open as Aura slid in first, Alexander next. When she attempted to switch on the light in the car, he bluntly refused, sweating worriedly.

"Why not?" Aura asked as she leaned back into the plush seat.

Alexander took the seat across from her and put his hands under his head and shrugged. "Just because. The moonlight is enough."

She didn't believe him but didn't ponder, instead frowning a bit. For some reason, she felt he was hiding his appearance. She still hadn't seen what he was wearing, and in the car, she could only see the bottom half of his face. "Why are you sitting all the way there?"

"So I can admire you." He said without a second thought. A moment later, as Aura flushed, he mentally cursed himself. What was _wrong_ with him, going all lovey-dovey? Sure, it wasn't like he never complimented her, but today he was being oddly...romantic.

"Alexander?" She inquired. Oh how the sound of his name coming from her sounded so sweet. "Are you alright?"

_Other than the fact I'm about to propose to you with the ugliest hair you've ever seen? Yeah, I'm fine. _"I'm fine." He snapped, a little harsher than intended, but Aura didn't mind.

"Okay, if you say so." She said, resting her gaze outside the window as the limo started up. "How long does it take to get there?"

Alexander realized he never told her where he was taking her – part of the surprise, of course – but as the grasped the small velvet box inside his pocket, he smiled slightly. "About twenty minutes. Believe me, the wait is worth it."

"If you're saying that, then I bet it is." Aura complimented, trying hard to not look at Alexander's lips. She bit her own lips, averting her eyesight and to soothe the rising desire to kiss him.

"Oh really?" He asked, a smile enlightening his face. It came out more as a playful smirk, and he raked his hands through his hair. Making no more attempts at conversation, the next five minutes went by smoothly.

Aura watched her boyfriend with increasing interest. She just couldn't take her eyes off him – it was as if they were glued to him.

At first, when Alexander had asked her out nine months ago, she had been shocked to say at the least. At first, she thought it was a friendly date – after all, he was one of her closest friends – but when he kissed her after their first date, his intentions were made clear.

Aura was never the one to gossip and giggle over boys, but being with Alexander made her do so. She loved puzzles and education was number one to her, and it always was until nine months ago. When he kissed her, a spark had erupted over and taken over, giving her a new sensation she'd never felt before. It was her first kiss, and she took it like a drug. Ever since, she was certain she liked Alexander – no, loved him. But she had never gotten the chance to tell him, and she was hoping today would be the day she'd tell him. And hopefully, Alexander would say the same.

Alexander was an intriguing character. Compassionate, yet could be the devil when angered. Aura had been on the receiving end of his anger a couple times and it wasn't the most pleasant thing. His personality was complex, and every time Aura came close to figuring out, he'd do something that would erase her perception of him. And no matter what others say, he was _handsome_. Whether he wore a smile, a sneer, or a grimace, he was stunningly beautiful. In her opinion, he could be a model and have girls running after him every direction, which was why she wondered sometimes why he'd choose her over every other girl in the world.

She didn't know what possessed her to do it. Maybe it was the silence that was killing her, or the tense atmosphere, or the way Alexander was serenely sitting on the seat looking like a god. Either way, she blurted out, "Why me?" As soon as it came out, she covered her mouth, mortified. Aura Mclane never asked such supercilious questions.

Alexander eyed his girlfriend peculiarly. "Why what?"

She let out an embarrassed squeal, also nonplussed by the fact that Alexander was staring at her with no emotion. "Er," She started, knowing she wouldn't keep her curiosity at bay. "It was nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing."

His soothing voice seemed to calm her senses and muster up her courage. "Sorry. It's just, I wonder...why do you like me? I'm boring, plain, bossy, and violent. Compared to others-"

She was cut off by Alexander's low chuckles that seemed to rumble in his chest. "Don't degrade yourself!" At her confused puzzled expression, he continued. "Does there need to be a reason for me to like you?"

"No, not necessarily-"

"Then? You're beautiful, smart, funny," As he listed these he took great pleasure in Aura's blushing image. "Anyone in there sane mind would say the same."

She laughed slightly. "I would hardly call you sane."

Alexander smiled, and his lips suddenly seemed more enchanting. He licked them and Aura shuddered, not so appropriate images filling her mind. She felt heat radiating from her and in pure shame she crossed her legs. She couldn't admit to never having any sexual thoughts about him in her dreams, but it embarrassed her to no end. And just recalling some of her dreams made her feel aroused slightly.

_Oh god. _She thought. _What am I thinking?_

"And this is coming from you." Alexander retorted to Aura's last comment. At her troubled look, he frowned. "You alright?" He bent forward slightly to get a better look at the red-head's face. She bit her lip again and leaned backward.

"You're biting your lip again." He stated, peering at her oddly. "Please tell me what's bothering you."

_Damn him and his ability to read me so easily. And my pale cheeks that light up easily. _Aura thought solemnly. "It's nothing..."

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Don't worry yourself to death. Seriously." Aura managed to smile but it was forced, and Alexander saw right through it.

He pushed himself off the seat and bent toward the red-head, his face so near Aura could almost taste his lips. His lips tingled with desire, and a sudden urge to kiss her overtook him. To his surprise, it was Aura who moved the last inch and put her rosy lips to meet his.

For a moment, Alexander's eyes widened. Not wanting to ruin this moment, he responded by falling onto the seat next to Aura and putting his right hand on the nape of her neck. His other arm encircled the girl, trapping her against him.

Alexander moved his lips to capture Aura's, his tongue raking back and forth against her lips before demanding access. His girlfriend moaned in pleasure before opening her mouth tentatively. His little pink tongue met with his and his arms tightened around her. The heat between Aura's legs increased, arousing her further, as she entangled her arms in his hair, pulling his head further towards her. She bit and nibbled his lips until she noticed she was drawing blood and moaned again.

Alexander's tongue probed and prodded each millimeter of Aura's mouth for a few minutes. She tasted heavenly, like vanilla and the sweet scent of lavender stung his nose before the need for oxygen forced them apart. Taking one look at Aura's expression, he chuckled.

"You still won't tell me?"

She shook her head. "No."

Despite not wanting to end it, Alexander made the rational judgment of pulling away and untangling himself from the girl. He was stopped entirely as Aura attacked his mouth again, causing him to fall back on the seat onto his back. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her thin waist as she fell with him, continuing to kiss him.

When she parted from him and began placing small kissing on his set jaw, Alexander smirked. "Feisty aren't we?"

Aura gasped and unknowingly rubbed herself against Alexander, causing him to suffer through growing tightness in his pants. "T-That...sounds like...something...Travis would say..." She said between kisses.

"Should I - be concerned that you're mentioning another man's name while making out with me?" Alexander prayed to gods that whatever force was making Aura act in sharp contrast to her normal rational demeanor would stay.

"Shut up," She said harshly before kissing him again with bruised lips. She placed one hand under his head, pulling him to her, and the other on his muscular chest. The limo jerked slightly and that seemed to bring Aura back into reality. She suddenly sat up, mortified beyond repair. Upon seeing her boyfriend's bruised lips, she covered her face. "I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

She was interrupted as Alexander roughly grabbed her wrists and flipped her onto the leather seat of the limousine, and dipped to get another fierce yet passionate kiss from the young lady. She wriggled beneath him, re-enforcing his erection, and Alexander pulled away just enough to say, "you don't know what you do to me" before his hands found themselves in his hair, tugging and pulling.

Aura dug her nails into his chest and cried out when Alexander's hand slipped under her dress, stroking her legs. Oh how it felt to have his smooth skin on hers. A fire ignited his body, and his kissing became rougher and harder as all his blood went south.

The feel of Alexander's hard length pressed against her abdomen caused her body to shake with anticipation and pleasure.

His lips left her mouth and he left a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck before reaching up with his hand and squeezing her right breast. The hand that was on her legs found a new target and his fingers begin to stroke her womanhood, feeling the dampness in her undergarments. Aura, gasping at the sudden intrusion, unbuttoned Alexander's t-shirt and took pleasure in feeling his muscled chest. In a moment of spontaneity, he slowly pushed a finger into her. She tightened around him and he added another finger. Even through the cloth of her panties, he could tell she was wet.

"P-please," Aura begged. "Take me."

Alexander managed to raise eyebrow after pulling away from Aura's red lips just enough to look at her in the eye. Biting his lip, he asked with narrowed eyes and a husky voice. "Marry me."

She wriggled again, moaning, wanting to feel him in her. "Y-yes. I love you." There. She said it.

He kissed her softly, pouring his emotions into the kiss and taking his time unlike the previous urgency in his kisses. "I...love you too."

Ripping Aura's undergarments off, he unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers. He positioned himself at Aura's entrance, all the while stroking her hair and reveling in her disheveled look.

"It's going to hurt." He said softly. While he was also a virgin, never having sex before, he knew enough to know the first time for the girl was extremely painful.

Aura smiled and captured her lips with his. "I…know." She pulled the slit in her crumpled dress wider, and Alexander kisses her again. Moments later, Aura unexpectedly felt something push into her, and she cried out as her boyfriend – now fiancé – broke through the last barrier of her innocence. She bit her lip as Alexander began trailing kisses down her neck, whispering soothing words to her. Tears swelled in the red-head's eyes as uncomfort wouldn't go away. Slowly, Alexander pulled out but slammed into her again, deciding it'd be better to go fast and get her used to the pain. After all, the pain would only last this first time.

He squeezed her breasts again and moved in and out of her, tension building up as both felt their peak coming. Aura kissed him with urgency, tears still trailing down her cheek, fire building up in the lower half of her body. Moments later, simultaneously, she and Alexander came with an orgasm. Alexander, sweat covering his forehead, pulled out, sat up, and pulled his boxers back on. Aura, reeling from the experience, shakily sighed and trembled, trying to pull her underwear on.

Panting and trying to smooth his rumpled blazer, he couldn't believe what had just taken place. He, Alexander Cruetz, had proposed and had sex with a girlfriend of nine months. In a limo. He didn't know whether to be proud or embarrassed. He kept repeating the scene in his mind before realizing Aura was trembling and he scooped her up in his arms. She leaned her head against his bare chest and tucked her legs underneath her in his lap, sighing.

"I…was going to propose to you at the restaurant." He stated, hugging her close. The feeling of her skin against his bare chest was getting to him, but he was too tired to think straight.

"It's okay. Either way, I'm the next Mrs. Cruetz." Aura closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind.

Alexander smiled and using one hand, keeping his other hand on Aura's waist, pulled out the ring. It was ruby, like the color of her hair, and put it on Aura's ring finger. He kissed her forehead. "Aura Cruetz. I like the sound of that."

* * *

><p>"SO?" Claire hopped and down like an over-excited fangirl. "How was the dinner?"<p>

"Hmmm…" Aura rested her face in her hand, lost in thought. She was still in a daze from what happened last night. Throughout the morning, she would think it was all just a vivid dream but the pain between her legs seemed to say otherwise.

Chloe, and Rose (Aura's sister) who were in their last year of college looked at each other curiously.

"You went out to dinner?" Rose blinked, taking a bite of her sandwich. Currently, they were outside of the cafeteria eating lunch.

Aura sighed. "Yes. Although, we didn't talk too much."

Claire raised an eyebrow. "Were you two both in a daze like now?"

This seemed to snap Aura to reality. "What?"

"I talked to Aden and Travis this morning. Both are saying Alexander has been lost in thought since he came back last night. He even ran into walls a couple times." Claire smiled mischievously.

Aura shook her head, inwardly happy that she was plaguing Alexander's thoughts. "Wait – how did they know about the dinner? I thought only you and Alexander's roommate – Taylor or Tyler or whatever – knew about the dinner."

"Well," Claire shifted uncomfortably while Chloe and Rose looked on with interest. "Do you like ice cream?" She asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Claire…"

"Fine fine. Tyler told Aden and Travis about how Alexander was going to propose to you over dinner, and they pranked Alexander into dying his hair pink."

There were three simultaneous shouts.

"WHAT? THAT BLONDE MORON HAD THE _AUDACITY _TO PROPOSE TO MY SISTER?" Rose screeched, causing many heads to look their way. Rose stood up suddenly and banged her fist on the table, causing her chair to fall over.

"Why didn't he tell any of us?" Chloe half-whined, half-yelled.

Aura, at first, grimaced, as it explained why Alexander had a ring. It was dubious that he carried around rings. Then, she blinked a couple times. "Claire, you knew about him proposing? Why didn't you tell me?"

Claire wagged her eyebrows. "It wouldn't be a surprise if he knew."

Aura sighed for the countless time while Rose and Chloe continued to yell. "And – wait, his hair was pink?"

"Something major must've happened if you didn't even notice…and I thought you were smart…" Claire said, half to herself. Really, what happened that caused both Aura and Alexander to act so weirdly? Surely, she noticed his hair before he proposed.

* * *

><p>That day, word got around that the "hottest girl on campus", as quoted by Tyler, got engaged to Alexander Cruetz, blonde heartthrob. Aden and Travis could be snickering every time Alexander was congratulated by fellow classmates or staff members, and Aura was mobbed by girls who wanted to see her expensive ring.<p>

At the end of the day, Aura and Alexander met up in Aura's dorm room, and her roommate, Claire, gave them privacy by camping out in Chloe's room.

Alexander gave his fiancé a quick peck on the lips before smiling. "Busy day huh?"

Aura shook her head, amused. "You have no idea."

"Well, now that the proposing is over, when do you propose we get married?" He asked tentively. Ever since last night, his body was aching for her again. He was pretty sure Aura was traditional and didn't have sex until after marriage, which meant last night was just a fluke. But he didn't know what he'd do if Aura decided to marry after both of them graduated, which meant a couple of years. And he wouldn't survive that long without her pinned underneath him, preferably with a pair of lingerie on. Or naked. That'd work too.

Aura bit her lip, her train of thought resembling her fiancé's. She was sure her dad wouldn't allow her to get married before she graduated next year, but she wanted to be his and have him inside her as soon as possible. Not to mention if her dad found out she wasn't a virgin anymore he'd throw her into a tank of sharks.

Ah, screw it. What was life without a couple of risks?

"This weekend." She stated simply.

"Alright – what?" Alexander was taken aback, trying to make sure what she said was not just his mind making him delusional.

Aura smirked and leaned towards him, eyebrows high. "If you prefer, though, tonight? I believe in intimate relations after marriage, not before, but I'm not sure if I can sleep alone again."

For a moment, Alexander believed that he was witnessing a flirty Aura before it hit him like a ton of bricks. She was _serious_.

Who cares? This was his life and he could do whatever he damn wanted. Including marrying a girl at the age of nineteen and knocking her up.

He smiled flirtatiously. "Hmm? Why not? I don't see any harm. Of course, this time, birth control will be involved." Moments later, a large laugh escaped him as Aura turned beet red head to toe.

* * *

><p>It took two weeks to clean up everything Rose, Aura's dad, and Justin (Aura's little brother) destroyed when they learned that Aura didn't just get engaged, but got married and was enjoying a cruise and a trip to Hawaii.<p>

* * *

><p>My first fanfic and I hope you likey! Review! Any flames will be used to toast marsh-mellows!<p> 


End file.
